


Fault

by DaFishi



Series: The Masks We Wear [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Angts, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, No Fluff, Omega Mako, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry guys, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami realise who’s fault the whole ordeal is.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: The Masks We Wear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This fic legit made my editor/best friend go DAMNNNNN

“This is all your fault,” Korra hisses.

Mako looks appalled. “My fault? You got the interview.”

“Yeah, but you went into heat,” Asami snaps.

Both Korra and Asami knew this was a losing argument.

None of this was even remotely close to Mako’s fault.

It was theirs.

“I didn’t choose to go into heat. I didn’t choose to be fucking raped. Yeah, it’s rape, Asami, don’t look at me like that. I said I didn’t want it, I said no. Did you listen? I don’t think so,” Mako says, eyes alight with fire.

Asami swallows thickly, feeling the anger radiating from the omega through their accidental mate bond.

“You two are fine. You can pretend like this never happened. But you marked me so now I’m stuck without an alpha for good. No one wants used goods,” Mako seethes.

Korra opens her mouth but Mako beats her to it.

“I finally figured out why you two don’t want an omega. You have a phobia of commitment. You’re cowards and assholes. Do whatever the hell you want. I don’t care anymore,” Mako says, turning and leaving.

Korra is left speechless as the door shuts on her face.

“We don’t have a phobia to commitment,” Korra sputters.

Asami nods, uneasy. “We could get an omega of we wanted. It’s just our image….”

And then realization hits.

They liked this omega.

They mated him.

They hurt him.

Why?

Because of their image?

“Oh my god, we are assholes,” Korra says.

Asami looks pained. “We need to make this up to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
